First Meeting
by GrandMoffAmbrius
Summary: On the trip to Hogwarts his first year, Percy Weasley makes a new friend who is obsessed with the game of Quidditch and has the best eyes and smile Percy has ever seen.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these character. They belong to J.K. Rowling

Author's note: This is the first fan-fiction. I appreciate any and all reviews.

Chapter One

Percy Weasley stood with his mother who was holding the hands of his seven year old brother Ron and six year old sister Ginny, nine year twin brothers Fred and George, and older brother Charlie as his oldest brother Bill pushed his trolley toward the barrier between platforms 9 and 10 and disappeared through it. Percy was both excited and nervous. This was to be his first year Hogwarts. His older brothers Bill and Charlie were starting their fifth and third years. Bill had been made a Prefect which caused his mother to burst into tears. His father was so proud of his eldest son that he bought Bill his own owl.

"All right then, Charlie you go on and take your brother with you," Molly said. Before she could go on, Ron made a small yell. One of the twins had poked him in his side. "Fred! George! Stop poking Ron! Oh, I wish your farther could have been here."

"Why couldn't dad come with us mum?" Fred asked.

"Yah, he always comes with us mum," George added.

Molly gave a small sigh. "He had to go to Azkaban for work. Of all the things he had to go there. I need him to help with your brother and sister. Not to mention keeping you two in line"

Percy turned to his mother, "Mother, you know that it's important for father to do his part for the ministry. Maybe if he does a good job, the minster may give him a promotion. Ten maybe if he works hard he can be the Minster of Magic." Molly smiled at this. Percy idealized Arthur and the ministry. Ever since he took Percy to work with him he became fascinated by what his father did.

She watched as he and Charlie made their way toward the barrier. As he came closer Percy closed his eyes. He knew he had nothing to worry about going through the barrier but still he closed them. Once through the barrier the familiar sounds and sights of owls, cats, children and their parents meet his view. A few seconds later his mother, brothers and sister came through.

"Where is Bill mummy," a curious Ginny asked his mother.

Molly looked among the mob of students coming on and off the train. "I don't…there he is," she said.

Bill was getting off the train and made his way toward his family. "Already got my trunk loaded," when they came over to him, "I looked there a few near the end of the train that are free."

Before she could replay a large crash caught her attention and before she turned her head she knew it was the twins. A row of trolleys had been knocked into each other and the end result was a large pile of luggage falling down on a group of people. Loose owls and cats were all over the place. A giggling Fred and George stood a little ways away from the mess.

"Oho," Ron said, "Mummy, I think Fred and George did something bad again."

"Yes dear. Right then Bill; help your brothers find a compartment while I deal with those two."

As they made their way toward the end compartments, they found an empty compartment. Once the trunk was loaded, the three brothers got off the train to say good-bye.

Ginny was looking sad as Bill went to pick her up. "Don't worry Ginny, you'll be going to Hogwarts soon enough," and he gave a kiss on her check.

"Yeah Ginny, then you'll have Ron to look out for you," Charlie added after hugging Ron and making his way to the twins.

"Will not," the response from an annoyed Ron. He hated being picked on by his older brothers.

"Bill," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Don't worry mum," Fred said, "Yah, Ginny will have us to look out for here," George finished.

"That's enough now," Molly declared. The teasing stopped. She gave each of them a kiss on the check and a hug. "Now take care and send an owl when you get there. Bill, I want to watch your brothers for me."

"Don't worry mum," Bill answered after he gave Ron a hug, "Everything is going to be fine. Now that I'm a Prefect, they won't be able to put a single toe out of line."

"You better be sure of that."

"Mother, I don't need to be watched," Percy informed his mother, "I know all of the school rules and guidelines."

"That's because you spent the entire summer reading _Hogwarts, A History," _Charlie joking said.

As soon as Percy's face showed signs of becoming sour, his mother stepped in and shook her finger at her son.

"Charles Weasley! That is enough from you!"

"Sorry mum."

Seeing their brother being scolded at by their mother was a favorite sight to his siblings.

After all the hugs and kisses were given, the train whistle blew. "All right, you three get on board. Go on," Molly told them.

Once they climb on board and the door closed they made their way to the compartment and leaned out of the window to weave goodbye as the train started to move and pick up speed. They continued to do so till they were no longer in sight.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Titus Andrews is my character. All others belong to J.K. Rowling.

Author's note: All Quidditch teams can be found in Quidditch Through The Ages.

Chapter 2

"All right, I'll up with the other Prefects," Bill told his brothers, "Charlie, Titus Andrews and a couple of your pals were looking for you."

"Alright, Titus went to Romania; he said he was going to bring me info on the Dragon Keeper program there. See you Percy."

"But…" that was all he was able to say. Bill and Charlie were already making their way down the corridor. Percy simply looked down and entered the compartment closing the door behind him. He went over to his trunk and took out the small cage that had his pet rat Scabbers and placed it by the window. Percy sat and looked out of the window at the county side. He was a little saddened that his two brothers had gone off and left him alone but he was not entirely surprised.

Percy often felt that he was over looked by siblings. Bill was the eldest, Charlie was the adventurous child while Fred and George who were the trouble making twins. Ron was the youngest son and Ginny was the only girl. And Percy was the plain one. The one who looked after is younger siblings when his brothers could not or when his parents were too busy. There was no truly strong bound between him and his older brothers. Fred and George were nice to him when there were not making fun of him behind his back. Ron and Ginny basically saw him as the brother who did everything by the rules and watched them.

The sound of the door being drawn back brought Percy out of his thoughts. In the door way stood a tall burly boy. His hair was a light brown and cut short. He had a kind looking face. But it was his eyes that caught Percy's attention. They were a deep chocolate brown and were filled with innocents.

'He has the most incredible eyes,' Percy thought.

"Uh hi", the boy said with a thick Scottish accent, "is anyone sitting there?" he asked and pointed to the empty seat across from Percy.

"No," Percy replied, "go on."

"Thanks," He said. He turned and brought in his trunk and set it next to the empty seat and turned to close the door. The boy sat down and smiled back to Percy. The smile he gave Percy showed truly bright white teeth. 'That is the best smile I've ever seen.'

"I can't believe that I almost missed the train. My parents were running late and I just made it. I'm Oliver. Oliver Wood," he finished by giving another smile.

"I'm Percy Weasley."

A look of total disbelief appeared on Oliver Wood's face. "W…W…Weasley? Are you related to Charlie Weasley, the Seeker on the Gryffindor Quidditch team?"

Bewildered, Percy answered. "Yes. He is my older brother."

Oliver's face became one of awe. "Your brother is Charlie Weasley!! He is one of the best Seekers Gryffindor has had in years! With his talent, I'm sure that he can be recruited by English International or the Montrose Magpies."

"I'll take it Oliver that you like Quidditch?" Percy asked.

"Are you kidding? Quidditch is only the greatest game to ever be invented! The entire game is a stroke of genius. For most of my life I've been a broomstick." Oliver went on to tell Percy about games he had seen, the player and game facts he knew, and famous players he was lucky to have meet.

'He doesn't just like the game, he's obsessed with it. No one should know how many times the Caerphilly Catapults led Chaser has thrown up during a single season,' Percy thought. He also saw that the more Oliver went on, the more intense he became. 'But he has a great smile.'

"So, do you like Quidditch?" Oliver asked when he finally stopped for a breath.

"No, I mean its ok but I'm not really into it. Charlie into it a lot thou but no surprised there. My twin brothers seem to like it too. My mum says its way too dangerous for children to play but like I said, it's ok."

"How many brothers do you have Percy?"

"I have five brothers, Bill is the oldest, and then it's Charlie. I'm third eldest, Fred and George are the twins, and Ron is my little brother. And Ginny is our baby sister.

"Wow. It must be kind of hard for you at times then with six other siblings."

"At times it is. How about you? How many siblings do you have?"

Sadness seemed to appear in the deep brown eyes. "I don't have any. I'm…I'm an only child but I do have a number of cousins I'm close with."

Not knowing what to say next, Percy was glad when lunch trolley stopped by. After buying few things Oliver's mood seem to improve. "So, think you're going to be put in Gryffindor the same as your brothers?" Oliver asked after taking a bite of a cauldron cake.

"I'm sure. Everyone in my family has mainly been in Gryffindor. But I'm sure Raven claw wouldn't be bad," Percy replied, helping himself to a handful of Every Flavor Beans, "how about you?"

"Gryffindor. My entire family with the exception of two great-uncles on my dad's side of the family was in Raven claw."

The two continued to talk about this and that as the train continued on its way north. Eventually the conversation turned to their dream jobs.

"Me, I want to play Quidditch. Playing with my cousins has made a decent Keeper. My favorite team is the Puddlemere United and I want to join them. How about you?"

"I want to join the Ministry of Magic like my dad. I want to be Minster of Magic," Percy said with confidence.

"Good luck with that Perc," Oliver said.

Percy was taken back. No one, not even his brothers had called him by a nickname. He dicided to return the favor. "Thanks, Ollie."

"I haven't been called that since I was seven. But I can make an exception for you Percy."

"Thanks Oliver."

"You know what Percy, you're a real pal."

Percy was touched by the comment. After a while, the compartment door opened again and Bill and Charlie came in. Oliver's eyes widen at the sight of the Seeker.

"Hey Percy, we came to tell you we'll be getting to Hogwarts in a while. So you should get ready," Bill said.

"I'm aware of that Bill," Percy told him.

"Who's your friend?" Charlie asked looking at Oliver. Percy thought that Scot would faint.

"I'm…Oliver Wood."

"Nice to meet you Oliver," Charlie said.

"We'll see you all in a bit then," Bill added as he and Charlie exited the compartment.

Eventually, both Percy and Oliver got into their school robes. Percy caught a glimpse of Oliver's well built frame in the window then looked away. The Hogwarts Express came to a stop at the Hogsmeade Station and Percy and Oliver steeped out onto the platform.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Owsald Smyth is my creation.

Author's note: The Sorting and Dumbledore's speech is a combination of how they are done in the books and movie.

Chapter 3

There was a bustle about as Percy and Oliver steeped off the Hogwarts Express and on to the Hogsmead station platform. The light of the full moon was being covered by great dark storm clouds and the low rumble of thunder could be heard.. In the station light, Percy could see his brothers up ahead with their friends and heading off in one direction. A booming voice could be heard overe the chatter.

"All right then, all firs' years over here please! Come on now, no need to be shy now. Firs' years over here if you please then!"

At the opposite end, a bright light appeared over head was coming forwards. The large figure of a man with a great bushy black bearded and a long brown coat was making his way along the platform. In one of his hands was a lantern which dangled over the students head. Percy knew that this man was the Hogwarts gamekeeper Rubeus Hagrid. From the stories e heard from both Bill and Charlie, Percy understood what they were talking about.

'He has to be a half gaint,' Percy thought to himself. Oliver just looked at Hagrid in awe.

"You must be Bill and Charlie's brother now aren' you?" Hagrid asked looking down at Percy

Percy nodded in agreement. He received a smile back.

"All right then," Hagrid said when all of the first years had gathered around him, "This way to the boats,"

Following Hagrid off the platform and down a path, they came to shore of a great black with a number of small boats and on the other side, sitting on a mountain, was Hogwarts with light pouring out of its many windows.

"Wow," Percy and Oliver said at once.

"Now then, it's four to a boat," the instruction from Hagrid came. Both Percy and Oliver got in a boat with two other boys. Once the boats were filled, they took off across the lake. Up above, the moon was completely covered by the black clouds. The sound of thunder was growing each time it was heard. Percy began to worry a little.

'I hate thunderstorms. I hope it doesn't start to rain till after we cross and are inside,'

Once they had all crossed the lake and disembarked from their boats, the first years were led into the castle. The first person they meet inside was a witch in long emerald robes. From her stern looking face Percy knew right away that she was Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress, transfiguration teacher, and Head of Gryffindor House.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she said. "The start of the year feast will begin in a few moments but before you can take your seats, you must be sorted in to your houses. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slythrtin. While attending, your house will be your family. Triumphs will earn house points while any rule breaking will lose house points. In a few moments the Sorting Ceremony will begin."

She turned and left the group of nervous looking students for a couple of moments and returned with a roll of parchment.

"We're ready for you now, two lines. Follow me please."

The students followed behind Professor McGonagall as they were instructed to. They came to the doors of the Great Hall which open before them and they entered the hall. Up the center aisle they went while the already seated students watched them. Finally, the Transfiguration came to a stop in front of the teachers table at the front of the hall. She then moved and stood to the side of a stool with an old black hat sitting on top of it.

'The Sorting Hat,' Percy saw at once.

"Now, when I call your name, you will come and sit on the stool and I will place the Sorting Hat on your head. Then it will sort you into your house."

She began to call the names of the students. While they waited for their names to be called, Oliver and Percy looked around the Great Hall. They saw the enchanted ceiling which showed great black and purple clouds swirling and mixing together. Flash of lighting then the low rumble of thunder could be seen. Rain drops eventual began to fall and fell hard against the windows. The enchanted candles over head flicked. Percy caught Oliver's attention and Percy once again saw Oliver's smile.

"Oliver Wood," Professor McGonagall called out.

Oliver made his way to the stool and sat down. Once the Sorting Hat was placed on his head, a voice spoke into his ears.

_"Well now a Wood is it? Let__m__e__ see now…oh yes. Yes. You have the qualities of a Gryffindor like your mother and father before you__And you have the intelligence of your Ravenclaw relatives. __B__ut __wai__t__, I see __a__ desire for __glory __and__you have __deep __pride__ for your Quidditch skills__? Traits of a Slythrin__ they are__ and with you, their Quidditch team would be unbeatable__"_**"**Please not Slythrin," Oliver thought. "_Not Slythrin__ eh? __Gryffindor __is __you w__ish is it.__W__hy__ is that I wonder__Oh I see it…what you truly want. And the only way for you to get what it__ is to be …GRYFFINDOR!"_

McGonagall removed the hat and Oliver took off to sit at the Gryffindor table. Next, Oswald Smyth was called up. Percy looked up at the staff table. He knew the main teachers by appearance. Herbology Professor Pomona Sprout sat next to Charm teacher Professor Flitwick, who was sitting on a number of cushions. An empty seat was between him and Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. Potions Master Severus Snape was to Dumbledore's left. Hagrid was a few seats down from Snape. When Percy looked over at Dumbledore, the Headmaster looked into his eyes and gave him a small wink.

"Percy Weasley."

Percy came forward and sat on the stool. As the Sorting Hat was placed on his head, he saw his brothers give him a pair of thumbs up and Oliver gave him a smile.

_"Well, well, well. __Another Weasley. I know __where__ to place you but __what's__ this? Oh my. You have great ambition I see. Yes…you desire much young Weasley. You want to differ __yourself__ from your family. Do they stand in your way I __wonder__Slythrin will provide all that you want and will need to farther yourself." _"Not Slythrin. Please don't put me there," Percy thought, "I have to be in Gryffindor." _"Why is __that? You have the loyalty of one but do you have the strength of one?__ I know the real reason__ you want__ to __be a Gryffindor Percy Weasle__y. __And you __will have to admit it someday as well. But for now, it is simply… GRYFFINDOR!_

Making his way to the Gryffindor table, Percy received pats on his back from his brothers as he took a seat next to Oliver.

"Way to go Percy," Bill said, "Mum and dad are going to be thrilled.

"Yep," Charlie added, "the family tradition continues."

The Sorting ceremony ended and after Professor McGonagall took the stool and Snorting Hat away, Professor Dumbledore stood up. He looked over the assembly of students and smiled. Once Professor McGonagall returned, she took her seat in the empty chair next to the Headmaster's.

"I welcome you all back to yet another year at Hogwarts. Before we begin to sink our teeth into our delectable feast, I have a few comments to pass along. First, please note first years that the forest on the school grounds is strictly forbidden. Unless going to the Hospital Wing, no student is allowed out of their dormitories after hours. Mr. Filch, our caretaker, has once again asked me to remind all of you to take care in your treatment of the school. Also, it has been decided that first years may try out for their house Quidditch team but will be a reserve play if allowed on the team. If you have any questions, Madam Hooch will be happy to answer them. Our librarian Madam Pince has instated a new policy of weekend detentions with her if any disfigurations are done to any book in any form. Well, that should do it for now. Let the feast begin."

Once the food appeared and the chatter began, Percy was having a great time. Eventually it was time to head to bed. Following his brothers along the stairs and hallways to the Gryffindor Common Room. Once they had come to the portrait of the Fat Lady and gone through the entrance, he and the other five Gryffindor first years went and found the first year's dormitories.

They found their trunks and started to get ready for bed.

"That was some feast huh Percy," Oliver said as they got into their pajamas.

"Yah it was," Percy answered back, "hey Oliver, home come it took a while for the Sorting Hat to put you in Gryffindor?"

"Funny thing that. It said that I should be in Slythrin so I could help make their Quidditch team unbeatable. But in the end I wanted Gryffindor and it put me here." Oliver got into the four posts he choose and pulled the blankets up. "How about you?"

Percy turned around, "It was deterring between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. It was considering between my family history and my brain power," he finished as he too got into his bed and pulled up his own covers.

Oliver thought that Percy wasn't telling him the whole truth but decided to leave it.

"Night Perc."

"Night Ollie."

As he drifted off into sleep, Percy thought about what the Sorting Hat had said to him. Wondering about the comments it had made slightly worried him. His family was important to him but he did feel that he was different from them in more than one way. But he eventually did succeed into the realm of sleep.

Percy Weasley and Oliver Wood both slept through the night peacefully and undisturbed. Outside the storm had calmed itself down. There was no more lighting and thunder but the simple sound of rain falling against the windows and roof of the dormitory.


End file.
